


i don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Learning to trust, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets over her fear of falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_million_words** using the prompt: Give into me

Clint Barton was handsome, charming, patient and kind. He was the kind of man Natasha would dream about during her darkest nights in the red room. She wanted to love him, to be with him. But she was afraid to. She was hurt so many times she was afraid to get hurt again.

But every gesture of love and every act of kindness made it so hard to resist. Like now, as they sat on a high city perch looking out into the night. He brushed the hair off her face and looks into her eyes like he is staring at the most incredible thing in the world. His hand touches hers, she recoils.

“Clint I can’t…” Natasha said, “I’m...I don’t want to get hurt.”

Clint didn’t relent. This time he rested his hand against her face. She relished the soft touch

“I won’t hurt you Tasha,” He said a small smile coming onto his lips, “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” 

The words and the blue eyes sparkling with love are the only reassurance she needed. Her lips brushed against his tasting sweet.

Her fears were now long gone…

And love began to heal the scars.


End file.
